Una margarita
by By-bye
Summary: Las margaritas se visten de blanco, y a nuestros corazones los pintamos de rojo. (Gender bender)


**¡Primera historia! :D Lamento que solo sea un One-shot, necesito mas tiempo para escribir dos capítulos de una verdadera historia pero bueeeeno. Es la primera vez que escribo con Gender Bender, y Sonamy. También cambié un poco las personalidades de los personajes.**

 **Después de todo, disfruten! ^^**

* * *

La eriza azul recobró la conciencia en medio de los brazos agitados de Axel.

-Rayos, Axel, cómo se te ocurre golpear con tu martillo el extractor de energía...

-Lo siento... Yo... yo solo quería ayudar.

La chica se sentó en el suelo. El chico extendió sus brazos para brindarle soporte, pero ella los rechazó volteando la cabeza. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial sus piernas. Al apoyar una de ellas logró una estabilidad prometedora, por lo que hizo ademán de apoyar la otra. Y el dolor apareció. Fué ese segundo en el que se dió cuenta de que se había esguinzado un tobillo. Cayó nuevamente sobre el pasto, liviana.

\- Vamos Sonia, yo te cargo. - se acercó el erizo rosa.

\- N-no... tu...siempre l-lo estropeas todo...!- le respondió a duras penas ella, conteniendo la respiración. - Yo puedo sola, Axel.

El erizo se encluclilló frente a la chica preocupado. Una brisa cálida y refrescante recorrió el sereno valle en el que se encontraban los dos, al fin, después del infortunio del día pasado.

 _"Quiero correr, quiero saltar, quiero estar en movimiento. Quiero volar junto al viento"_ se ensoñaba Sonia _"...Axel es un poco torpe a veces, pero... yo soy quien lo rehuye. En nuestros viajes siempre voy adelante, y más atrás Axel me sigue jadeand pero feliz, pobrecito..."_ se rió por lo bajo.

El erizo se dió cuenta de esa expresión. Aquellas risitas le habían demostrado que durante mucho tiempo, ella lo seguía queriendo tal como era. Entonces, mostrándole la palma de la mano, le dijo.

-Déjame ayudarte.

La chica azulada lo miró directamente. Sus ojos esmeralda se toparon con los de él. Avergonzada por su actitud tan infantil, extendió su mano derecha, cruzó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su amigo y se dejó levantar.

Caminaban a paso moderado. Sonia se aferraba felizmente sobre la espalda de Axel. El vientecillo veraniego cesó, y en la quietud del valle solo se escuchaban las pisadas del erizo rosa sobre la extensa pero corta vegetación a la que llamamos pasto. Esta hierba se estiraba sobre la dulce tierra mojada a las orillas de un río pasajero, y serpenteaba sobre las rocas pálidas como el mármol. Algunas flores sobresalían desde el lecho del suelo para asomarse tímidamente por sobre el verde de la región. El chico caminaba evitando pisar esas bellezas, no solo por su naturaleza misma, sino porque Sonia se lo había pedido. _"No las aplastes, por favor, en especial las margaritas..."_ le decía cuando eran niños. Él asentía asombrado por la sabiduría de esa azulada eriza, a la que veía correr muchas veces velando por la seguridad de todos.

En un día tranquilo como aquel, Sonia le regaló a Axel una de esas sagradas flores blancas. _"Este valle es muy hermoso"_ le había dicho ella poniéndole la flor detrás de la oreja, sobre el pelo. Extrovertida y alocada a veces, ella era un ser que le sería muy difícil, no... imposible de olvidar.

Seguían caminando en silencio. Axel levantó la cabeza para contemplar las nubes del cielo: cirros. Nubes alargadas, como rasgados de tela. En ese momento Sonia le dijo que parara, y que la dejara sobre una roca próxima. El aludido hizo lo que le pedía.

-Gracias. -la chica metió una mano en un bolsillo de sus shorts y sacó un pedazo de tela muy largo - Servirá como venda.

Mientras la eriza se enrollaba muy concentrada el tobillo con la tira, el erizo se alejó un poco. Buscó con la mirada detrás de las piedras , subió un pequeño monte, y allí donde el viento era refrescante y el horizonte rayaba la divisón entre valle y cielo, la encontró.

Bajó corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su amiga.

-Toma. Es tuya.- le dijo feliz.

Sonia miró hacia arriba sorprendida. Axel se acercó a ella hasta que solo unos centímetros separaban sus rostros y le colocó delicadamente la margarita en el costado del pelo. Las mejillas de los dos se volvieron súbitamente rojas. Ella intentó decir algo pero la palabras no salieron. _"¿P-pero porqué...?"_ El erizo al no verla reaccionar, la tomó por la cintura y la ayudó a incorporarse. La chica pisó firme con los dos pies, con el dolor atenuado gracias a la venda amarrada, y, sujetada con el brazo derecho al cuello de Axel, logró caminar a paso lento junto a éste. Sonia volvió la cabeza hacia el rostro pacífico de su amigo.

\- ¿Por qué la flor? - preguntó tímida. El asombro salía de su ser y le daba la impresión de que ese momento sería congelado en una botella de cristal por la eternidad.

Él le devolvió una mirada radiante de felicidad y vergüenza a la vez. Su imaginación trenzó todas las vivencias que habían tenido, y como habían logrado superarlas unidos.

\- Déjame ayudarte... a comprender el amor.

* * *

 **c; Que hermoso ¿Se besaron? ¿Vivieron felices para siempre? ¡No lo sé! Es solo un pequeño One-shot que quería ofrecer a este sitio, un poquito de lectura no mata a nadie. Espero que les haya gustado este fic :) ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
